


Consiri di un alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mercenario narcisista [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta su Zarbon.
Series: Mercenario narcisista [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986841





	1. Undici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 21. Undici  
> » N° parole: 101  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020.  
> Scritto sentendo: https://youtu.be/KEOwd_ZNbqY; Cialde degli Zero Assoluto.

Undici

Zarbon si passò la mano sul braccio dove c'era un tatuaggio: un undici sbiadito.

Si sdraiò sul letto e posò la testa su un cuscino.

Sul davanzale della finestra c'era una pianta dalla forma di un topo, dalle foglie grasse e verdi che rassomigliavano a delle piccole orecchie da roditore.

Da fuori la finestra provenivano miagolii, urla di bambini e suoni di tamburi.

“Non dovrei preoccuparmi del passato” sussurrò Zarbon, sentendo l'odore del caffè invadere l'appartamento, mentre dalla stanza accanto veniva la voce di Sauzer intento a cantare.

Questi intonò: “E se fosse la notte che arriva a cambiarci la vita”.

(101).


	2. Intrecciati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 21. Intreccio  
> » N° parole: 101  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Reaper - (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ti_5jgYE5Q.

Intrecciati

< La mattina quando ci svegliamo l’intreccio tra i miei capelli ed i suoi non sembra districabile > pensò Radish, intento a sciogliere i nodi dei suoi lunghi capelli mori. Si liberò delle ciocche dei lunghi capelli verdi di Zarbon, che dormiva ignudo sdraiato su un fianco. Il lenzuolo faceva contrasto con la sua pelle azzurra.

Radish ascoltò il respiro regolare dell’amante e si deterse le labbra, riflettendo: < Sembra un po’ rappresentare l’intreccio delle nostre anime. Siamo legati, anche se non vogliamo, anche se cerchiamo in tutti i modi di allontanarci finiamo sempre per cercare nuovamente le braccia dell’altro >.

[101].


End file.
